


Stars never burn like love

by W1derSick



Series: Fics that are all friendly and cute [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Hidden crush, M/M, Mentioned Max Lightwood, Non-Graphic Smut, Secret Crush, just adorable, makeup artist, movie star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1derSick/pseuds/W1derSick
Summary: Problem: Magnus Bane is the private make-up artist for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. But known as just Alec to friends. Alec is a beloved actor. The problem is that Magnus likes Alec a lot and would do anything to touch Alec´s face. Or more.





	1. Stars never shine like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine. This is not a beta.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a tweet I saw. So I tried to make it a reality.

_Dear dairy_

_Today, just like any other day, I got to work and, as always, I almost lost my breath. And like any other day, I still wonder how I got this job._

 

* * *

“Mister Bane, to the make-up trailer. Now!” One of the crewmembers said. Magnus left the chair he sat on, and his diary, and went to work.

_Sigh_  

“Show-time.”

Magnus Bane: 25 years old, from Brooklyn. Black hair, light chocolate colored skin, dark eyes, which in some lights might look a little like a cat´s eye. Tall, but not too tall, and not as tall as Alec.

_Ah_ … _Alec Lightwood_ …

He wouldn´t admit that he had a crush on Alec…but all of his coworkers knew that was a lie. Even some of the actors. Everyone. Everyone, except Alec.

To make himself calm and focused on his work, he wrote in his diary, as if his life depended on it. Luckily for him, no one had access to the dairy, because he always locks it before leaving it somewhere surrounded by people.

Magnus knew about his crush but didn´t want to admit his feelings, because he knew it could never be anything between them.

And Alec has a girlfriend.

Her name on everybody´s lips.

Lydia Branwell.

With her long blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. Her pale light skin, a few shades lighter then Alec´s. always wearing dark red lipstick or lip gloss. And the horribly strong scent of perfume.

_Sometimes I wonder why he chose her in the first place_  he thought as she passed him on her way to set.

Before completely passing him, she grabs his arm and turns him around only to say, “I know what you are trying to do.” Released him and continued walking.

For a moment, Magnus stopped in his tracks to think. Now his face was facing down, towards the ground. Eyes closed. Deep in thoughts.

_What just happened?!_ _What have I ever done to her?!_

“Mr. Bane?”

“Magnus!” The next thing he knew, Alec stood in front of him, calling his name. Magnus calmed down and lifted his head, pretending like he hadn´t been thinking. At the same time, Alec released his grip, take a small step back and straightens up. When Magnus realized, he covered his mouth, muffing “Mister Lightwood. I was just on my way over-” 

With a smile and a small laugh, Alec interrupted him, saying “No need now. I here, in front of you, aren´t I?” the warmest, kindest and most beautiful smile Magnus had ever seen. Magnus could feel his eyes getting bigger. Alec´s smile got bigger as well. “Let’s get some make-up on my face, shall we?” Alec said as Magnus stopped stirring. Blinking multiple times, Magnus just nodded and headed towards the set.


	2. Love has a kick-starting effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem: Alec is a beloved actor. He struggles to completely understand his feelings towards someone entirely special. Someone who reminds him of the past beloved person he loved wholehearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. This is not a beta.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a tweet I saw. So I tried to make it a reality.

Dear diary  
She is always around me. It is like she is watching a child. She makes me feel like I am the youngest. I know she does it to protect me from getting my heart broken. But she is like my sister; protecting and teasing me. I mean, it´s okay when Izzy does it, but not Lydia.

 

* * *

 

So far, the filming has been going smoothly and accorded to schedule. They are filming an adaptation to one of Alec´s favorite books, “ _The Hunters of Shadows_ ” by Totally Queen. They were starting in the second month of the shooting. Alec could feel he was excited for the fight scenes and the love scenes. But those also made him anxious, he has never been hurt during filming, and the love scenes never felt right to him.

 

Alec Lightwood: 21 years old, from Manhattan. Black hair, light-colored skin, clear blue eyes, which in some lights might look more than only blue. Taller than most of his colleagues. Has mixed feelings for a certain make-up artist.

* * *

 

_In a dream_

_Alec is walking around alone, in his own world, humming to himself. Suddenly hearing a voice…it´s Magnus´s voice. He is calling out to him. “Alec!” a warm and dazzling smile. His eyes shining like a cat´s._

_Then he hears a female voice. Turning around to find Lydia. Lydia´s eyes are not so warm and dazzling, but cold and hard eyes. Neither was her smile. He wanted to shout for help, but his voice drowned in his head._

_He heard them shout his name over and over again. Only one of them got closer and louder._

_The voice belonged to…_

 

* * *

 

“Alec! It´s time to go to set!” a loud and annoying female voice came from outside the door to his trailer. Alec rubbed his face in annoyance, got dressed, fixed up and went out. When he opened the door, Lydia was standing there with her hands on her hips, a little sour face that quickly turned to a smile. “There you are! Come on!” the annoyed tone was gone, replaced by a try on a sweet voice.

 

Alec sighed and walked beside her and started thinking about how the schedule of the day looked like. He couldn´t wait until getting into the make-up trailer. Alec liked surprisingly well to wear make-up. “I´m looking forward to today’s shooting.” He said a small smile on his face. Alec saw a familiar face in front of him. He was about to raise his hand to greet him, when Lydia walked faster and stopped Magnus by the arm, walking off as if nothing had happened.

 

Alec walked up to him. “Mr. Bane?”, Magnus kept looking at the ground. “Mr. Bane!” same result. _Poor thing. What did she say to you?! I wish I could do something, and I sure will._

_When the time comes…_

 

“Magnus!” this time he looked up at Alec. Alec couldn´t avoid smiling. He even felt a little flushed. Alec released his grip, take a small step back and straightens up. When Magnus realized, he covered his mouth, muffing “Mister Lightwood. I was just on my way over-”

 

With a smile and a small laugh, Alec interrupted him, saying “No need now. I here, in front of you, aren´t I?” Alec felt the warmth of his own cheeks. Alec saw that Magnus´s eyes got bigger. Alec´s smile got bigger as well. “Let’s get some make-up on my face, shall we?” blinking multiple times, Magnus just nodded and headed towards the set.

_…_ _When the time comes, and it will, will I hold you tight and protect you against the cruelty of the world._

Alec might not be as romantic as the rumors has it, but he tries. Although his roles are of the romantic nature, Alec has never taken any of his characters ideas and used them, and especially not with his girlfriend.

 

It had been Maryse who introduced them for one another, and Alec hadn´t been a big fan of the idea. Thou Lydia was beautiful and kind in public, she was cold and bossy within 4 walls. Lydia had always been found of Alec and Isabelle, but couldn´t care less for their youngest brother Max.

 

Max had always been the kindest and sweetest person Alec knew till this day. When Max is not around, Alec missed him deeply and wished to see him more. Now Alec thinks he has found someone as kind and sweet as Max and wish that he could protect that person from the cruelty of the world. He wishes to protect this special someone in ways he couldn´t protect Max.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a tweet I saw, some time ago
> 
> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22


End file.
